


【all耀】成/人/遊/戲/

by Julgrey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey
Summary: 本来想写纯肉的，写着写着画风就变了。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), China/England (Hetalia), China/France (Hetalia), China/Japan (Hetalia), China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	【all耀】成/人/遊/戲/

【all耀】成/人/遊/戲/

要素：  
abo/双性/群P/

雷者慎入

不知道为什么写成了沙雕肉文。  
车速一百八十迈的时候突然急刹车预警（我真的写不下了）

First. 

王耀，即将就读于北京某著名985211的准大学生，家在北京，几百套房；身高一米八，肤白貌美（bushi）。正儿八经的标准的黄金单身汉。

可谁也没想到，他是个gay，还是下面的那种。

关于这一点，王耀隐藏的很好，就算交往过几个男朋友，家里人都不知道。

嗨，那可不是，家里的老头子要是知道了，绝对会踩着春节十二响的鼓点把他绑上神舟十四号送他去炸木星。

某一天，我们标准的黄金单身汉躺在床上无所事事地拿着手机玩着林晓梅给他推荐的R18乙男向游戏，突然手机游戏中跳出来了一个红底金字的窗口：  
“恭喜您，成为了我们首批游戏体验用户！”

？？？什么玩意？

看完这段文字，王耀就感觉自己被莫名其妙地拉入了一个房间，面前有一个他看不清的淡蓝色人影，当他注视那蓝色人影时，它好像眨了眨眼，随即开口跟王耀解释刚刚发生的事情。

他张了张嘴，却发现自己好像被禁言了一样，说不出话，身体也有一种僵硬感，无法移动分毫。

“很抱歉，玩家在解说完游戏规则后方可说话和动作。”

那个蓝色人影像是抱歉似的向他鞠了一躬。

“我们公司这款游戏属于超仿真游戏，你可以体验到在您的星球上一切的性快感。这一次我们随机抽取了宇宙中的9262930名生物进行体验。

您在体验过程中所有的一切都是你们星球上有人想过的，您的性对象也是您潜意识里渴望的。

游戏是有章节的，过完整章剧情才可退出游戏。

游戏是不会占用您的现实时间的。”

王耀再度张了张嘴，似乎想说什么。

“体验完第一章才有卸载游戏的权限。”  
那蓝色人影看出了王耀的疑惑。

“不过相信我，这是最完美的性爱游戏，至少，目前体验过的284619名客户中没有一位是想要卸载的。”

然后那蓝色人影挥了挥手，王耀看到面前的一切都在慢慢的变为一片空白。

“欢迎体验用户294723号。”

“正在生成｛ABO｝世界。”

“生成完毕，正在载入………”

Second.

王耀感觉到眼前的白光渐渐消散，眼前的景物逐渐变得清晰，是一间宿舍模样的房子，从他的视角看来他应该是躺在床上。

“您进入的是ABO世界，您的性别为omega”

“………载入完毕，祝您游戏愉快。”

提示音响起后身体的僵直感也慢慢消失了。

阅腐文无数的王耀当然懂得abo的世界观，但是知道自己身为omega后他还是感到有些郁闷。  
为什么是omega……我更想要alpha来着，能当帝王攻的那种。  
王耀在心里吐槽完后下意识地坐起身，打量这间宿舍。

这间宿舍……怎么说呢…很奇怪。

明明装修得和中国最普通的大学一样，一个正常的男生寝室，摆放着正常的三张床。床也是最普通的上下铺。但是有一张上铺床上居然挂着美利坚国旗还丢着一堆糖纸；他下铺倒是干干净净的被子也叠得整整齐齐只是在床头插了束菊花；比较令王耀吃惊的是美利坚的对床挂的居然是苏联国旗和斯大林的头像（斯大林脸上还插满了飞镖显得格外慈爱（bushi）），这真的不会被查水表吗？而且苏联床的下铺散放着一大束干玫瑰和工作五分钟放假五十年之类的罢工标语；这还不是最奇葩的，当王耀朝他的上铺看去的时候王耀嘴角抽了抽：一堆散发着奇怪味道的黑色不明物体混合着看上去应该是茶包的东西放在床尾，还有写着什么脱欧不脱欧的小纸条。

奇怪的R18游戏背景。

从他们遗留信息素的味道上看他们应该都是alpha。  
所以为什么omega会和alpha住在一起啊这根本就是为肉而肉吧啊喂！  
正常的R18游戏不应该是电车痴汉，尾行之类的开门见山一针见血的东西吗，为什么一进来就要素溢出了啊喂！

王耀已经在思考是不是自己想男人想疯了才会臆想出自己被拉进R18游戏。

系统标准化的女音在王耀怀疑人生的时候适时地响起来了：  
“检测到玩家行动懈怠，系统将自动推进剧情。”

“WTF？”王耀有点懵。但是很快，他就感到一股热流从小腹烧上来，四肢也变得提不起劲来，他感觉到自己的桂花味的信息素在空气里变得浓郁而且在缓缓扩散，玉茎不自觉地勃起，下身两处敏感带都无比难受，渴望着alpha的安抚。

等等，两处？？

王耀一个激灵，游戏催化的发情期仿佛都消退大半，他不顾形象直接褪下自己的裤子，把手往下探，情理之中意料之外地摸到了自己多出来的雌性器官。

“卧艹………”品学兼优的王耀同学忍不住爆粗了，他在前十八年的人生从来没有想过自己居然还能体验到当双性人是什么感觉。

不，他一点儿也不想体验。

虽然王耀不想，但也抵挡不了情欲的上涌，omega的发情期比小说里写得猛烈多了，不一会儿王耀就觉得前后两个小穴都湿漉漉的，渴望alpha的性器插进来，他的脑子被烧得一团糟，无暇去想这该死操蛋错漏百出的游戏剧情了。

“好……好热……”王耀的视线都有点模糊了，在欲望的诱导下他的手已经不自觉地伸向了下体，纤长漂亮的手指直入小穴，模仿性交的姿势在里面抽插，宿舍里只有王耀自渎时咕叽作响的水声和他偶尔忍不住从嘴里发出的喘息。  
不够…还不够……王耀从心底叫嚣着，就在他意乱情迷之时，他听到嘎吱一声———门开了。

他那五个室友就站在门口，而且都是他认识的人。但是王耀已经无暇顾及谁是谁了，发情期如同一头巨兽将他的理智吞食殆尽，此时此刻他像是西点店里免费试吃的焦糖布丁，散发着甜气引诱着渴望着食客品尝。

也不知道是谁的手先伸过来的，王耀主动地把脸贴了上去，手很凉，带着薯片味的信息素，稍稍缓解了他发情期的痛苦。随后王耀感觉他被一个带着伏特加味信息素的人抱了起来，几只手在他的身上腿上抚摸，空气中的信息素气味早就混乱得不成样子。他感觉背后有人的性器顶着他的穴口却不进去。前面的女穴居然被人用手指亵玩，那手指甚至顶到了阴核让王耀直接潮吹了，一大滩淫液涌了出来。  
“啊，怎么会……呜……”王耀真的没想到他有一天会体验潮吹的感觉，而始作俑者弗朗西斯似乎完全没有感觉到他的羞耻，而是把手抽出来将液体随手抹在王耀的小腹上，然后咬上他的腺体，给了他一个玫瑰味的暂时性标记。其他人在他的身上胡乱地吻着啃着，手指在女穴与后庭处玩弄，但就是不插入满足他的小穴，似乎在故意等待他的开口。“要做……就快点做……”王耀一句话几乎都说不完整，全身敏感点被刺激的感觉让他有些轻飘，消极懈怠的剧情让他忍不住开口催促：

“有本事就肏哭我啊慢慢吞吞的行不行啊你们。”

事实证明，这个游戏就是个声控游戏。  
N个小时后，王耀他后悔了。  
因为他真的，结结实实地被这五个人肏哭了。

Third. 

“啊！”王耀的手无力地抓着亚瑟的后背，因为极度快感小声地抽泣着，他真的是射了太多次了，已经承受不住了。前后两个小穴也都被这五个人射满了。“不，不行了啊哈，再来就要坏掉了……”王耀的自我意识已经开始模糊了，看着还蠢蠢欲动的男人们他只能哭着求饶，但是他们仍然不肯放过他，而是按住王耀让他摆出各种体位，塞满他一前一后的小穴，把它们肏成了诱人的深红色，然后再顶进他的生殖腔，在敏感柔软的生殖腔里磨蹭碾转直至成结。王耀因为多次成结的快感而理智崩塌，精液射到子宫的感觉爽到他不自觉地流泪，直肠和阴道里灌满液体多到小腹微微凸起，让他有失禁的错觉。  
“嗯咕……真的，真的要怀孕了，太满了。”  
“啊……阿尔好棒呜，再深一点啊哈……”  
他已经不知道自己再说什么了，游戏里过高的快感值让王耀已然抛开了自己的羞耻心，变成了只会在肏弄下浪叫的美人。

就在他迷迷糊糊地想是否会真的怀孕怀的是谁的孩子时突然响起了系统不和谐的女声：“检测到玩家自我意识不稳定，终止游戏。”

然后王耀看到眼前的场景变回了自己瘫着打游戏的床，赤裸着被人抱住的感觉变成了身上棉麻织物的帖合感。他的手中还是拿着进入游戏之前的那台手机，上面漂亮少年赤身露体的样子清晰可见—————一切都很正常。

除了退出游戏时太仓促的王耀把本应在游戏里完成的射精行为带到了现实以外，其他一切都很正常。

“哥？”王濠镜诧异的声音在门边响起，把王耀的神志拉回了现实“你脸怎么这么红？”  
看到王濠镜慈爱（？）的眼神王耀猛地摇头否认他脸红的事实并拒绝了让王濠镜从门口走过来看看他是否发烧的提议，哄着后者出了门后王耀看了看镜子才发现自己的脸真的是太红了，连耳朵都红透了，就好像真的被人操了好几次一样。

今天的小王同学带着满脸的潮红去洗了内裤，一边洗一边用优美的中国话把那个突然拉他上车又突然踢他下车的破游戏翻来覆去地骂了个千八百遍。他发誓，如果能再进那个游戏，他绝对把那个蓝色人影丢去西伯利亚挖土豆。

但是生活往往比游戏更操蛋。

两个月之后，王耀去大学报道，推开宿舍门的那一刹，王耀僵在了原地。

男生寝室，最正常的三张床，最正常的上下铺，最奇葩的摆设。

和那个游戏里的场景，一毛一样。

和游戏里不同的是王耀来的时候宿舍里的成员都基本到齐了，甚至还有一个串宿舍的：他的一夜情对象弗朗西斯，初恋对象本田菊，前男友阿尔弗雷德，前前男友伊利亚，前前前男友亚瑟，和炮友伊万全在这个宿舍里。而且因为他开门的举动，宿舍里的所有人都在盯着他

王耀的菊花突然不寒而栗。

为什么他和他的前男友们会被分在一个宿舍里啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。

他已经预见到了以后腰椎过劳的未来了。

_


End file.
